I Hate Paperwork, A Lot
by rin2yume
Summary: -OHESHOT AU-YUARCY!- Yuan's across the country and hasn't seen his 'wife' for a good, how many months? It couldn't get worse than this, can it? -Shounen ai, huh?-


**Rin: A wonderful Yuarcy, since I can't seem to get enough of that pairing with Thingbe's short fics! I needed to try and write this pairing for myself as a distraction from studying. XD After many weeks, I finally decided on a story! Let's just roll with it. XD**

-x.O- LOL Forcy.

Yuan sat at his desk, sifting through the papers that his boss had plopped down and promptly left his office. The blue-haired man grumbled and pushed the papers out of the way. Behind said stack was a frame, just large enough to fit a 'normal' picture. Within the picture frame was Yuan, affectionately hugging his 'wife'. Yuan chuckled to himself. Forcystus didn't like to be called a 'wife', but all things considered, it was a fitting pet name.

It was either that or 'partner' and Forcystus was adamant about using 'partner', which Yuan did, to his face.

"What are you smiling for?" it was his boss. Yuan tore his eye away from his picture to meet the eyes of his boss. The man was younger than Yuan, much younger, yet was his boss. His long blond hair ran free from an elastic band, which Yuan's rarely did, except when he was at home.

"Nothing Lord," muttered the blue haired man, grumbling to himself. Sure, Yggdrasil was his boss, but why did the man insist that all of his employees call him 'Lord'?

"Well, you have to work some extra hours, Yuan," Yggdrasil told him, a condescending tone coming across. The blond man turned and walked out of Yuan's office, his golden hair swishing around with every step. Yuan sighed before looking back at the picture.

He and Forcystus looked so happy.

How long had it been since he had seen Forcystus? Yuan pondered this question, concluding that it had been about four, five or six months since he had seen his 'wife'. It was simply too long, too frustrating. Yuan went back to his paper work, reflecting on the events that put him in this position.

Before Yuan was transferred, they were living together, Yuan working the same job and Forcystus owning and working his own little establishment. It was a happy time, no, that was inaccurate; it was consummate. Then one day, Yuan's boss suddenly decided to move the entire company across the damn country. When Yuan had told Forcystus of the transferal, Yuan patiently waited for Forcystus to ask if he could go with Yuan. Forcystus didn't ask, causing Yuan to inquire for the turquoise-haired man to go with him. He refused, saying he had a duty to his establishment.

So Yuan ended up across the country with no means of seeing Forcystus on a daily basis. The lack of contact on a daily basis was made up whenever they managed to see each other though. Yuan spent good money on transportation, so that he could see his 'wife'. It didn't feel like enough, Yuan wanted more. Frustrated, Yuan crumpled a piece of paper in his hands, silently cursing his boss.

The secretary walked into Yuan's office, her glasses perched on her nose and hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Sir, there's a call for you from a 'Forcystus'," she said, straightening her back slightly. Yuan's eyes widened, as his mouth opened slightly in awe, but he had the dignity to shut it quickly.

"I'll take it in my office," Yuan said calmly, waving the secretary away. He heart was beginning to speed up and Yuan could hear it. The secretary scuttled away and Yuan began to clear papers from his desk so that he could reach the phone. Picking up the receiver, Yuan could hear the familiar voice on the other end.

"Yuan?" questioned the person the other end.

"It's me, Forcystus," Yuan smiled.

"Well, it is now," was the snappy reply.

"You don't usually call the office," Yuan commented, leaning back in his quite comfortable office chair.

"That's because I don't usually visit the city where you work," retorted Forcystus. Yuan leaned backwards, almost sending himself backwards onto the floor.

"You're in the city?" Yuan managed to get out.

"Didn't I just say that?" Forcystus said sarcastically.

"Where are you calling from?"

"Right outside the building where you work."

"Are you serious?"

"Like you were when you asked me to move with you."

Yuan couldn't find any words to say. Forcystus, _his_ Forcystus, his 'wife', was in the city; right outside the building he sat in. The receiver still held to his ear, Yuan could hear Forcystus' somewhat commanding statement.

"It's freezing outside, could you please come and get me or something?" queried the turquoise-haired man.

"Right away, my 'wife'," Yuan chuckled, holding the phone to his ear long enough to hear a 'how many times have I told you not to call me that'. Setting the phone down on the receiver, Yuan stood up and gathered together his things. He rushed out of his office and down the hallway of the building. Yuan cursed to himself for picking an office in the back of the one floor office building, stomping through the halls.

When he made it to the front of the office, Forcystus had figured out that he was able to wait inside the building. Yuan was panting slightly, his things weighing him down when he was trying to rush to _his_ Forcystus. The turquoise-haired man was standing at the front desk and seemed to be arguing with Kratos, a colleague of his. Yuan didn't particularly think much of him, knowing the man for far too long.

"I said let me see Yuan," Forcystus demanded.

"He's working," Kratos replied calmly.

"I'm here now," Yuan interjected. Both men turned to look at the blue haired man, who stood, panting with small beads of sweat upon his brow. Kratos looked between Forcystus and Yuan and then quietly skulked off to leave the two alone. The two men stared at each other, taking in the other's appearance. Yuan, feeling the other's gaze, straightened up slightly and fixed stray hair behind his ear.

"It's been a while," said Yuan, a small smile appearing on his face. Forcystus returned the smile, nodding slightly.

"Let's go then, you haven't seen my new place," Yuan said.

"Five minutes back together and you're already trying to take me home?" Forcystus smirked. "That's a new record."

"It's been five months," Yuan shrugged off.

"Actually, six," Forcystus corrected. Yuan shot his 'wife' a look before walking over to him and guiding Forcystus out of the building. They made it outside and Yuan couldn't quite take it anymore. The blue haired man turned to his 'wife' and found himself in a fierce kiss. Yuan's eyes widened slightly before closing them as he dropped his things to wrap his arms around Forcystus.

How he had longed for this. Forcystus' touch, his kiss, everything about Yuan made him want more.

The two men broke apart, tiny smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"I missed you," Forcystus muttered, leaning over to rest his face on Yuan's shoulder.

"As did I," Yuan replied, holding Forcystus closer.

--x.O;;--

**Rin: LOL. Another Yuarcy! This will be the third one on FF. XD **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
